Vial of Dye
Basics A Vial of Dye (usually just called Dye for short) can be used to change the color of Items. Dying your armor or weapons is completely optional and will provide no bonus whatsoever. Dye comes in the following colors: Usage Most armor and weapons can be dyed. Dye is used by double-clicking on the Vial of Dye, then clicking on the item you wish to dye, if it is in the inventory, currently being worn, or in storage. This will bring up the Dye Preview panel. You may place up to 4 dyes into the preview panel. The panel will show the result of the dye(s) on the item. Backpacks, belt pouches and bags can also be dyed. This does not affect the character's outward appearance. It only changes the bags' color in the inventory window. Bags become dyed immediately, without a preview window. As such, they cannot have mixtures applied to them. Charr Bags in Pre-Searing cannot be dyed. It is advised that you use the dye preview panel to examine the results before applying the dye. The window shows exactly how your equipment will look after applying the dye. Dye is gone forever once used, and cannot be salvaged or removed. The only cure for a bad dye job is to dye it again. Dye does not produce the exact same color on all equipment. Purple dye shows up purple on Mesmer armor, but a light lavender on Elementalist armor. Some items dye very differently from normal, such as the Chaos Axe and Necromancer Ascended Scar Pattern Armor. For example, using blue dye on a Chaos Axe will turn it red. Silver will not make non-metallic equipment shine. For example, the Elementalist Elite Stormforged armor is dyed only in the cloth non-metallic parts. Dying the set silver will just make the cloth parts a light gray. The already shiny lightning is always white. Some items, such as the Eternal Bow and the Necromancer Ascended Scar Pattern Armor, will accept dye but do not change noticably when dyed. Some weapons and armor (such as Eternal Shields and Elementalist Headgear) cannot be dyed. Hero Armor cannot be dyed. Unique items cannot be dyed, with the exception of Straw Effigies The starting color has no effect on the resulting color. There is no need to dye your equipment gray before dying it what you want. Mixing Dye You can mix dye effects in the dye preview screen by simply dragging the dyes you wish to mix into the appropriate slots. Once you have the color you want click apply and the mix is applied directly to your armor. Colors can be mixed only in the Dye Preview window; the mixture is applied directly to the armor. Multiple vials of dye of the same color cannot be mixed unless there is a second color in the mixture. For example, you cannot mix only two silver dyes, but adding a red dye as well is allowed. You can also see All dye combinations. (some combinations may be inaccurate) Some general tips for mixing dyes: * Mixing Silver with another color produces a dull metallic version of that color. More specifically, adding silver dye in a mix increases contrast and decreases saturation. * Yellow + Blue usually makes a dirty yellow, although on some metallic armors it comes out as light blue. * Orange + Green generally makes a light brown color on cloth armor, or a rusty brown on metallic armor. * Red + Green makes an orangish bronze on some armors, and a dark brown on others. * Purple + Orange + Yellow makes light pink. * Yellow + Purple makes a brown color, slightly lighter than the official brown dye you can choose for your armor when you make a new character. This combination very closely resembles the official brown dye on cloth-based armors, such as Assassin, Ranger, and Monk. It also makes a nearly official red dye color on metallic armors. On Elementalist armor, yellow and purple make a dark purple instead of the light lavender of purple alone. * Blue + Purple on Dervish armor makes a dark blue. * Red + Blue makes lighter purple than the standard purple dye. * Red + Yellow makes an orange, but it is more red than standard orange dye. * Red + White will generally give you a pinkish color * Silver + Red can sometimes generate a crimson color * Red + Brown gives an almost blood-red color * Black + Black + Red + Orange results in a blood-red color on most armors. * It is said that mixing purple and green dyes will come out black on most Necromancer scars, sometimes even white, like the sunspear scar. On most armors it will come out black-brownish. Drop Rate See Drop_rate/Dye Notes *Before the October 25, 2006 update, Merchants sold Dye Remover instead of Gray Dye. *Dye is a somewhat valuable commodity and is often farmed. It is believed that dye drops more frequently in Pre-Searing. For more information on farming dye in pre-Searing, read the Green Hills County dye farming guide or Bandit Raid Dye Farming (Pre Searing). Also, in Wizards Folly (Pre-Searing), the Hulking Stone Elementals and Stone Elementals drop quite a few vials of dye as well. *Black dye or White dye are very rare drops. These have the obvious effects of increasing the market value of their specific vials of dye. New players are often unaware of this fact and occasionally fall prey to scammers (see dye scams for details). *If you are wielding a two handed weapon (bow, scythe, daggers, hammer, staff) and try to dye a left-hand item (shield or offhand) the said item will not appear, as when wielding a 2-handed weapon anything wielded by the other hand is omitted. *Black dye is often used in pre-ascalon for trades above 100k. External Links *Dye Mixing on Guild Wars Vault( old, still contains dye remover) *Dye Mixing on Guild Wars Guru Forums (old, still contains dye remover) *Fezz's collection of dye charts for every armor type on the OGaming forums (a work-in-progress) (old, still contains dye remover) *The Naughty Necromancer: The female necromancer's guide to high end armor and dye (old, still contains dye remover) *Female Elementalist Armor Dye Guide at Guild Wars Guru Category:Dyes Category:Items